This inventions involves a device to control involuntary tremors of a person's limb. More specifically, it involves a device to improve the manual dexterity and control of a person suffering from hand and arm tremors.
Persons having cerebral palsy and other motor disorder dysfunctions suffer from spastic involuntary muscle movements. The involuntary movements of the person's arms not only prevent the person from accomplishing menial tasks, such as eating, but also prevent the person from continuing a productive life due to the lack of control of the hand movement. Specifically, the tremors prevent the person from picking up food and guiding it to his or her mouth. The tasks of dialing a telephone or accurately striking a computer keyboard are made essentially impossible for the cerebral palsy victim. In these forms of neuro-motor disorders, willed movements of the arm in a particular direction and angle, are interfered with by the intermittent or continuous tremors of the limb and hand. An arm and hand brace support utilizing an articulated frame with a train of linked arms attached to a base member near the shoulder of the person has been provided. However, the strength needed to overcome the spring resistance and the substantial play of the articulated arm limit the effectiveness of the device. Another arm constraint offered as an aid for self-feeding of a person afflicted with tremors utilizes rotational movement in two planes, but the possible willed movement is too restricted for general use.
None of the prior devices provide effective dampening of involuntary arm spasms while allowing the versatility of willed movement in essentially any direction. The present invention answers these needs as well as attaining the objects described herein below.